Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Moon and it's the pilot. It first airred on August 21, 2014. This was written by Red Tornado. Synopsis Haley is a superhero from Brooklyn, New York and used to work for The Storm. She now lives in Snowdin, Ohio as regular student at Larkson High School. When the city is under attacked by a group of villains. Two of them reminds Haley of Darkness and Blood her arch-enemies. One of the teacher reminds Haley of her family when he is her teacher she believes that he is her father. Plot Haley walks into Larkson High School, she looks around to find her friends Stefan and Elena standing near Elena's Locker. Today was the first day back from summer vaction. Stefan waves, "Hey, Hales. How was your summer?" Haley sighs, "It was good, I visited my father's grave on his birthday." Elena pats Haley's back, "It is okay. He died saving your mother's life." Haley nods and grabs her stuff from her locker which was right next to Elena's locker. They all had first hour together. Once they walked in Haley spots someone that she saw this summer William Scott or Will. Will smiles, "Hello, Haley, Elena, and Stefan. Do you want to sit next to me?" Haley nods and they sit down next to Will. For five minutes they have been waiting for the teacher to come in. Everyone was talking about their summer. Will asks, "Do you guys know who the teacher?" Haley shakes her head, "No idea." They heard, "Good morning class my name is Dr. Noah Jackson and I will be your history teacher for the rest of the year. Any questions?" Haley thought, That can't be my father. He is supposed to be dead." Will rasies his hand, "I do have a question." Dr. Jackson points to him, "Yes Mr...." Will smirks, "Do you have any family? My name is William Scott but call me Will." Dr. Jackson responds, "I do I have a wife, one son, and two daughters." Haley frozed and thought, That can't be he has totally forgot about the rest of the family. Haley raises her hand and he calls on her. She asks, "Are you telling the truth about your family? What do you when your not a teacher? My name is Annabel." He was shocked to hear her say that, "Okay, everyone I lied. I have a wife and eight children. Please don't tell anyone. When I'm at home I help out my brother Conner and his wife. I'm also part of our city's council. No more questions, open your textbooks to page ten and read the chapter, do thw worksheet which will be handed out by Will and Annabel, and if you don't finish that's your homework tonight." Everyone started to muttered to themselves.as the worksheet is being passout by Will and Haley. Most of the kids finished their homework before class ended. (Time Skip to lunch) Will asks while eating some hamburger, "Do you guys like Dr. Jackson?" Haley shrugs, "Sort of, because he made my family believed he was dead. I was surprise that he came here." Elena asks, "Hey, you never told us about your rest of your family. You have seven siblings." Haley nods, "Yeah, well. I never like to talk about because they never liked only my father did. They were like bullies before I ranaway from them a year after my father died. I have four older siblings named Tommy, Miles, Jessica, and Elijah. I'm a triplet of two brothers named Niklaus and Hunter, and finally I have a younger sister named Rebekah." Stefan snickers, "That's a big family." Haley nods, "I know. Thankfully all of our ages were spread out. I wonder if he remembers me." Haley looks around she spots Dr. Jackson talking to Ms. Heartman. Haley got up to dump her tray and easedrop on the conversation. Dr. Jackson, "Do you know a girl named Annabel Johnson?" Ms. Heartman, "No, I don't. Why?" Noah, "She is in my first hour class and questioned about my family." Ms. Heartman, "I will talk to her before class starts." Haley walks off to sit back with her friends. Will asks, "So what happened?" Haley answers, "My father is questioning if my real name is Annabel Johnson." (Time Skip to next class) Haley and Will walk into class sitting down in the back row. Ms. Heartman walks in and spots Haley in the back. Ms. Heartman yells, "Ms. Jackson may I speak to you right now." Haley looks up and nods. She gets up and walks towards the door. Once they are out there. Ms. Heartman asks, "Why did you say to Dr. Jackson that your name was Annabel Johnson?" Haley responds, "I can't tell who I am because I'm his daughter." She gasps, "What?!" Haley nods, "I thought he died when I was only four years old. My family hated me and bullied me. Please don't tell him my real name." Ms. Heartman sighs, "Okay. I promise I won't tell him." They hugged and went into the classroom. Haley sits back down. Will asks, "What did she want?" Haley whispered, "If my real name is Annabel Johnson and if she can tell Dr. Jackson who I am." Cast Main Cast : Emma Roberts as Haley Jackson/The Blue Storm or Annabel Johnson : Paul Wesley as Stefan Logans/Black Arrow : Nina Doberv as Elena Peters : Matthew Morrison William Scott/Sparrow : Arianna Granda as Crystal Kings/Darkness : Dean Geyer as Brody Smith/Blood Guest Cast : Christian Bale as Jack Morgans/The Cowboy *flashback : Jake Abel as Luke Clarkson/Rainfall *flashback : Taylor Kinny as Noah Jackson/Pendra : Candice Accolia as Carilone Morgans/Firebird : Joseph Morgans as Niklaus Jackson *mention : Daniel Gilles as Elijah Jackson *mention : Debby Ryan as Ms. Heartman Gallery See Pilot/Gallery for the photos. Trivia *Someone from Haley's family will be shown. *Haley has to keep her real nae a secret so she goes by Annabel Johnson.